


The lifes I would take for you

by Kiwi_sneeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Help, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_sneeze/pseuds/Kiwi_sneeze
Summary: Akaashi has been kidnapped on his birthday, just a few meters away from home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The lifes I would take for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, I guess It's a bad idea for a character's birthday. It was full of mistakes, thanks a millon to my beta reader for correcting me.

Akaashi's throat burned, the odors he’d been inhaling unconsciously from his surroundings causing him to gag in pure repugnance.

The view in front of him wasn't any better. Bodies hanging from the ceiling, throats and stomachs open, some peeled from their skin, flesh exposed and some falling onto the floor, dry blood running down it and leaving puddles in the floor. He got one brief glimpse of that before refusing to look up ever again.

Where was he exactly?

He had no idea. The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Bokuto, the last one to leave after his birthday celebration, one he’d insisted was unnecessary, something small was just fine. His birthday was much like any other day, simple and quiet, or it was like that before he went to Fukurodani. But he really didn't expect something like this to ever happen that same day. How, what he could only assume was some kind of baseball bat, impacted the back of his head just a few steps away from the door of his house, the cold floor he landed on, his useless attempt to stand up, only to be shoved back down by a foot landing in his back, the wet cloth that got to his face, silencing any call for help, the little laugh under his kidnappers breath.

He was almost there, almost home, and then he passed out.

By the looks of it, he was in a basement, at least he could guess, refusing to look at the horrible place that was pushing his senses to the limit. The putrid smell was too much, he could vomit anytime now, but something stopped that from happening.

His ears sharpened, the footsteps coming from above his head filling his mind with every single possible outcome that could happen now. Was he about to die? End up like all these people? Just like animal corpses in display for some depraved mind? Maybe they would eat him? It kept getting worse and worse.

His thoughts came to a halt when the trapdoor of the basement swung open. Akaashi was shaking uncontrollably, holding his hands to his face while cold sweat went down his entire body. He curled up into a ball and stayed there, not even trying to play dead or something, whoever had him there already knew he was alive.

"Oh, you are up. Did I hit you too hard?" The steps down the stairs were fast, and in no time Akaashi saw their feet right in front of him, his senses suddenly became so numb he couldn't figure anything out, everything was blurry, sounds were confusing, smells were indescribable. His blood ran cold when a hand went down to his chin, taking it with two fingers and making him look up, not to the flesh hanging in the room, but to the face of his kidnapper. His eyes widened in horror and dread, hands landing in their arms and pushing, trying hard to get them away.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't know how much force would I need to knock you out, Akaashi." Bokuto said with his beaming smile, the same he always wore around people and in his top form in volleyball games, but his eyes lacked that characteristic light that made them so soft and warm.

"I didn't give you a present last night because I had this prepared, but I didn't know how to show it to ya," Bokuto kneeled to Akaashi's level, watching him right in the eyes, squeezing his cheeks more than necessary. "Do you like it?" He asked, shoving Akaashi a bit to the side, still holding him by the face, leaving him no way to avoid the view in front of him, the shock wouldn't let him close his eyes.

He started gagging again, everything was just too much. Bokuto got his other hand to his mouth. "Not here. This place is already a mess, cleaning is going to be a nightmare." He said, his entire expression going down just by the thought of doing so.

"These are all the guys and girls that talked to you in the past week. I left our teammates out, though." Bokuto looked over his shoulder to the lifeless bodies, if they still could be called that with the missing parts and organs.

Akaashi's mind was spinning. How did Bokuto find time to do this? They stayed together after class to practice or study. Why did he do this? What part of him thought this was a good idea? Was he still sane?

Akaashi looked at him, still distracted with the display in front of them, and in an attempt to escape, taking advantage of the distraction, he pushed Bokuto to the floor, and made a run to the stairs.

Bokuto fell to the ground, the fall knocking the air out of his lungs. Unfortunately his reaction was quicker, turning over and taking one of Akaashi's feet, the latter tripped over the puddle of blood in the room. Akaashi got up in a hurry, knee bruised from the fall, and made it to the stairs, running all the way up. Bokuto was hot on his trail, the athlete regained his strength and breath at a monstrous speed.

"KEIJI!" Bokuto screamed, seemingly angry, it made Akaashi almost jump in fear, but him getting caught was far scarier.

Lucky for him, he was in Bokuto's house, a place that he knew pretty well by now. Where were his parents? His sisters? Did anyone notice the smell coming from down there? Not even between the wood planks of the floor? No time to find answers now, and he would prefer not to find out.

Assuming the front door would be locked, the back one was his best option. It took him a pair of seconds to make it there, thank god to his excessively long volleyball practices… with Bokuto.

The quick footsteps behind him were worsening his already shaking body, but he had enough control to take the handle and turn in, opening the door as fast as possible.

His head got banged against it, not one, not twice, but three times, closing the door on the process, the click sound of Bokuto locking it was the worst thing he heard in his life. The same wet cloth was over his mouth and nose, pressing against them with mad strength, just like the arm around his neck.

Akaashi fighted, connecting many strikes on Bokuto's stomach with his elbow, but the insane strength of his capitan and his consciousness halfway out made him give up, his arm stopped his swing trying to get Bokuto to let go, the grip from his hand over Bokuto's arm disappeared. His body left his weight over the man behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey, Keiji~" Bokuto said sweetly, like if he wasn't ready to beat Akaashi up if necessary to keep him there.

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @kou_was_here


End file.
